


pokemon drabbles

by leon_kinda_sus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Short, blue is just. soft., first chapter is reguri/nameless, just things that i don’t wanna tag an entire work for hhh, self indulgent and cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: Just little drabbles I write when I'm bored or when they come to me.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, will add as i go - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	pokemon drabbles

“You’re kinda like a Phione, y’know that?”

Blue asks him the question on a particularly warm summer night while they’re home in Pallet Town. It’s their first week or so home from Pasio and the PML, and the pair are exhausted. Pidgeot and Charizard are resting on the ground below them, while Red and Blue sit on the roof of Red’s childhood home. Elaine is in the house, watching the rest of their Pokemon and doing some research for her and Blue’s grandfather. Blue is leaning against Red’s side, drowsily.

_What do you mean?_ Red signs. Blue sits up, his eyes heavily lidded.

“Phione go where the current takes them.” he begins. Red can see that. Johto and Mt. Silver had just seemed to call to him. For Alola, his husband had burst in excitedly to tell him that there was a Battle Tree opening around the same time Red was trying to plan them a honeymoon, and he’d gone along with that. Pasio, they’d been invited because of their legendary status as trainers. Red thinks Pasio was the best, getting to meet so many diverse Trainers from around the world.

“But, no matter what, they always end up back home. Why is that? You could basically be anywhere right now, yet you’re home.” Blue asks. He’s shifted himself so that he’s using Red’s legs as a pillow, something they often did on the rooftop in Pasio. “You could be training in Johto, or doing...Champion things, yet you’re in this tiny dump of a town.”

Red grabs Blue’s hand, causing him to look up. He inhales, taking in the sight of the stars, Charizard’s flickering tail lighting up the air, and most importantly, Blue’s glimmering dark eyes that are more beautiful than any shiny Pokemon. Yeah, words are unnecessary, but that doesn’t mean the most important words can’t be spoken, he thinks.

“‘Cause home is where you are.” he whispers. And Blue smiles back, his eyes closed lightly. And a moment later, the Champion adds, “And where you are is home.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my tumblr @zoe-with-two-dots4600


End file.
